Talk:Obsidian Release
If you dont mind me asking, why couldnt this have been done via the standard earth release? Last I checked...obsidian was an earthen material. If you wanted to create a unique set of techniques, you didnt need to create a bloodline to do it. Sometimes, restricting your character's jutsu can be a form of power. What I mean is...you could choose to create a character who has only ONE elemental affinity, in this example: earth, but because of it, his capacity to learn and utilize it, basically exceeds that of any other user, even one with the Rinnegan (both in part due to time spent training in it, and advanced chakra manipulation suited soley for the purpose of earth nature transformation). Technically its not a bloodline but if you were worried about uchiha or others learning it changing the number of Tenketsu points, even modifying one of the Celestial Gates to act as a sort of hub for earth chakra as necessary components to utilize some of your techniques is one way to go. Point is, you dont need to create something entirely different, when you can simply modify whats already here, and still get the same effect. Only its unique to YOUR character, and not anyone elses. Perhaps he can eventually perform something similar to Earthbending due to his advanced manipulation, who knows, but at least it will be your character and yours alone thats unique in this respect. --- Illuminate Void 02:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Another thing that could be done is to make this a Hiden Jutsu. Those are techniques that the Sharingan cannot copy and are unique to a user without being a kekkei genkai. Void has a point in that this technique would utilize the basic Earth Release. There are no two elements that would really fit together to make obsidian. A final route you could take finds its roots in the blaze release Sasuke uses, which is just a super advanced Amaterasu. You could say that Obsidian release is a a super advanced Earth Release technique that requires intense specialization in Earth. Just a few thoughts. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Fire Release and Earth Release would make a good combination with this, with Earth obviously the primary element. The flames from Fire would make the rocks glassy (which Obsidian is). So, it could be a KG. I know that Fire and Earth are used in Lava, but Fire is the primary there. Or, another combination could be Earth and Yin, or Earth and Yang. Just a few suggestions as well. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 13:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: I suppose that could work, but Yin and Yang are unique to the Rinnegan if Madara's story is correct. Fire and Earth would be fine as long as Earth is the stronger concentration. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 13:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I was actually debating last night about what should make this. I was thinking Earth and Fire, but I was under the impression that Lava had taken that spot, so I was gonna go with Earth and Yang, but just now I realized something. Is it specifically designated in the series whether two elements can mix into multiple advanced natures or not? --'User:Thepantheon 16:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC)' :::::To my knowledge it hasn't been specifically as of yet. Each mixture of elements have only shown one advanced nature. --Fahuem 16:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I would assume that there is only one advanced nature for each pair, since there has been no mention or hint of such a possibility from what I can recall. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:24, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I think that, while it hasn't been mentioned, it is definitely plausible, since nothing hints against it and it seems like it would make some sense. On a side note, I think this is just about the longest talk page I've seen in a while that isn't a rant of some sort. --'User:Thepantheon 17:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) The best combination for this would be Lava and Water as Obisidian is formed by lava coming in contact with water and undergoing rapid cooling.But that would technically make it 3 natures combined or a pairing of a normal nature with an advanced nature. So the main problem with this option is can one of the constituents of the advanced nature pair itself be an advanced nature? Or maybe simply state it is a specialized form of Lava Release as Obsidian is formed from volcanic lava? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 17:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :The specialized form of Lava Release would be the most plausible, in my opinion. It could be a mix of a KG and hiden techniques. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 17:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I actually find the Lava Release specialization to be an interesting idea. I'll figure out how to word that and put it in. --'User:Thepantheon 18:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello. May I have permission to use Obsidian Style as a Nature advancement of Fire for my Original Character in a Naruto roleplay group I am in? ~Bomzcoffeeshop